


The Number One Queen

by DoubleSpoiler



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleSpoiler/pseuds/DoubleSpoiler
Summary: You're the number one princess in the entire world. And do you know how I'll treat you? Like you were the only woman on the planet.





	The Number One Queen

Do you know what you are?

You're the number one princess in the entire world.

And do you know how I'll treat you?

Like you were the only woman on the planet.

I'd treat you like a goddess, heeding to every word you say. I would go through any dungeon to get that one gem you have always wanted, even though you could just buy it. Even if I'd end up dying in the dungeon, at least my death wouldn't be for nothing, right?

I'd be dying for you, even if the other townsfolk would call you selfish for 'letting dear Raguna die out there for you'.

You don't know how many times the other girls try to get my attention from you. Rosetta and Mist try desperately to get my attention to falter from you, and Melody gives me flirty winks every now and then. Even Mei stares at me with a longing expression when I try to kiss you and all you do is call me a 'filthy peasant'. Tabatha, your own maid, even asks me what I see you as.

My compliments may seem cheesy and false, but I mean them. I really do. I don't listen to Lukas' 'suggestions' about how to truly win your heart, and all of the rants Zavier gives me about how 'you're not right for me' are always ignored. Russell's relationship books that he tries to give me are always thrown to the side, and I really don't care about what Camus says about you. You're perfect in every way.

What title do you want? Miss? Princess? My lady? Any praising title you want, I'll tell you.

But… why do you insult me? Why do you make fun of my way of living? I admit it, I'm poor. I'm far from being as rich as your family, and I really doubt I'll ever make half as much as you own. But you keep telling me I'm worthless. I'm not, I swear I am. Just because I'm not in your class of society doesn't make me useless. If I was, would I try to befriend you for more than your money?

I wish you wouldn't treat me like an animal. I'm nothing like the other men in town; I don't flirt with every girl in sight like Lukas, I listen to everything you say unlike Zavier. I won't rub my knowledge in your face like Russell, and I won't get insulted easily like Camus.

I think you're flawless, Bianca. And I won't let you forget that.


End file.
